


borrowed

by John the Alligator (Chyronic)



Series: Magic A/B/O Trainwreck [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: (no one is actually pregnant), A truly staggering variety of forms of abuse, Abuse by Proxy, Abuse of Power, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also violent assault and rape too, Alternate Universe - Human, Art Chat Industries Presents, Badwrong bad wrong wrong and bad, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, Bondage, Collars, Comeplay, Cycle of Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dubcon D/s, Erotic Electrostimulation, Every warning you can infer from the pairing tags is also relevant, Forced Drug Use, Gratuitous and really awfully abusive violence, Hair-petting, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW I'M SORRY, I am not a good person and neither is anyone else in this establishment, I can lecture you on the space biology if you want, I'm a fucking awful person and I know it, Intercrural Sex, It's time to break out the actual rape/noncon tag, Knives, Lactation Kink, M/M, Marking, Misogynistic Slurs, Noncon D/s, Omega Jace Beleren, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Kink, Rape By Deception, Rape by coercion, Reproductive Coercion, Rimming, Sex Ed Nicol Bolas is a thing now, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting for author convenience, Somewhat terrifying age difference, Space Date Rape, Statutory Rape, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Wound-fingering, Xeno Hand Kink, beatings, sorta - Freeform, without the date part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyronic/pseuds/John%20the%20Alligator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The hardest part was honestly getting Beleren (Jace, come on, let’s be friends here) alone. He’s good. Reasonably. For a teenager.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> It's more like "Dead Ostrich: Do Not Eat".
> 
> Just... Don't eat it.
> 
> Tags for the entire fic; significantly more to come, it Just Keeps Happening.
> 
> (Today's fun biology fact: humans are the only species with the secondary sexual trimorphism.)

This is so easy it’s stupid.

I have my suspicions, about what Tezzeret’s been up to. He’s incredibly predictable. (Admittedly, a good part of it’s my fault. Alternate interpretation: I taught him well. Naturally.) He’s also _found a mind mage_ , which I wouldn’t have thought to credit him with. These two facts combined are going to improve my life exponentially.

The hardest part was honestly getting Beleren (Jace, come on, let’s be friends here) alone. He’s good. Reasonably. For a teenager. It takes me a full second to get his barriers down, but on the other hand he’s knit them closely enough into his waking mind that it leaves him half-unconscious on his feet. Which is fine. Might as well not have to do it myself.

That lets me walk him out—he’s used to planeswalking following others, which makes sense, and means that I can go light on the mental nudges that get him to follow me—from under Tezzie’s nose, and, on further consideration, back into Ravnica. For the insult. I’ve got everything I need on me. Just need somewhere… private.

This is hilarious. I’m not getting over that any time soon. It’s great.

He’s still pretty much sleepwalking. Going to have to make him do better with the enchantments next time, whenever it’s relevant for him to get them back up. For now… I spend a split second considering, then get in his space and breathe at the pulse point on his neck. That’s—omega human, very much so, enough that he’s sending off these barely-there _someone fuck me_ signals even though he’s months out from a normal heat. Also, months out from a normal heat; I guess I can’t have everything go my way. Tezzeret’s scent is all the fuck over him, in case I thought the man had any idea of subtlety. He’s marked over Jace’s neck—probably deep enough to scar, I’ll have to work with that—but there’s something else…

Broad band of metal and leather at the base of his throat. Ah.

Like I said. No subtlety.

The collar’s going to do _something_ to him if I actually touch him. Probably electric shock; it would be easy, and Tezzeret does easy more than he likes admitting. How long’s he had the thing on him, though? More than likely long enough for it to backfire. Humans learn fast or not at all.

It’s also going to be a tracker at bare minimum. I’ll take care of that in a second.

I nudge at his mind, just enough to keep him off-balance, then step back, and reach out to cup his cheek. And— _there_. He jolts with it (yep, electric shock, probably just some denatured mana, enough to be painful delivered quickly enough that the mage’s body can’t take advantage of it; cheap trick, good results) and melts into my hand, his whole body going as lax as he can manage while only swaying on his feet. Tezzeret’s scent spikes on him—which I’m just fine with, because the better part of it is mine—and so does a hint of reflexive arousal.

This is too easy. It’s great.

“Wh,” he manages, voice soft, still turning into my hand.

“Hey, kid,” I say. “Want to get Tezzeret out of your hair?”

He nods dully. Every individual motion appears to count as renewed contact; I can’t smell the individual shocks but I certainly notice his reaction. “Wh’s th’ catch?”

“Me,” I say. He lets me rest my thumb on his lips without protest. “New boss.”

“Oh,” he says. Doesn’t manage more than that. It’s fine, I can coax him.

He’s going to associate sex with power. More than humans already do. That’s obvious. Tezzeret probably would’ve done that even without my help.

“I’ve seen some of your work,” I say, and start running my thumb over his lips. “Not half bad.” He shivers and his skin goes hot against my hand. “Nice body count.”

Jace goes stiff and makes an unhappy noise, shakes his head weakly. Aww. Morals.

“Shh.” I stop moving, hold his mouth slightly open. “It’s okay—” gamble “—I’m not going to abandon you for it. I’ll still take you.” He exhales. “You just follow orders, right?”

He nods, relief palpable.

“So you’ll follow mine, right?” Jace hesitates, but nods again.

“Words, Jace. I need to know I can trust you.”

He flinches—it’s almost impressive how much he manages to flinch at; weapon he may be but a predator he is _not_ , and the visceral little _this is what a prey animal looks like_ reminder is enjoyable in itself—and breathes, “Yes, sir.”

I push my thumb into his open mouth. “Good boy.” He gasps and immediately sucks.

Aww, Tezzie. You _trained_ him for me.


End file.
